el comienzo de nuestra historia
by jimrusher99924
Summary: autor: jimruher99924 logan esta muy misterioso y sus amigos quieren saber que tiene, ademas dos de sus amigos lucharan por su amor


En la bella ciudad de los ángeles vivían cuatro chicos su sueño de ser cantantes famosos, pero todo no es color de rosas pues alguno de ellos tenia problemas graves que solo el podia solucionar. Logan quien era un chico timido no contaba su pasado y lo que le sucedia en el presente.

Todo comenzo cuando gustavo los llamo que fueran a la oficina para una entrevista que les harian en el estudio, todos estaban emocionados a excepcion de logan quien se encontraba en su cama

donde esta logan?. pregunto carlos

esta un poco mareado, pero no es nada vallan a su habitacion y el le respondera a ustedes. dijo la madre de kendall

Los tres chicos fueron a la habitacion y lo vieron totalmente palido, mas de lo normal.

pasa algo logan? pregunto james algo asustado

jimruher99924: mi primera historia espero les guste ;) ;) ;)

logan se ha estado comportando muy raro y sus amigos quieren ayudarlo con su misterio. ademas habra romances/ jagan/kogan

Rated: Fiction T - Spanish - Romance/Drama - logan, james,kendall,carlos - Chapters: 1 -

* * *

nada chicos solo un mareo y ya. dijo logan con aliento seco

seguro?. pregunto kendall

si, mas bien vamos a esa entrevista porque llegaremos tarde y gustavo gritara demasiado. dijo logan con una sonrisa finguida

ok? dijeron los tres chicos algo confindidos.

Pero antes logan fue al baño y despues salio mas palido pero nadie le puso atencion porque todos iban apresurados

Al llegar al estudio los esperabas un monton de camaras y cuatros sillas que los esperaban para su entrevistas, todos cuando estaban mas clamados notaron a logan un poco mareado y palido.

estas bien logie?. pregunto james muy preocupado

si, solo es el estrés y ya. dijo logan con "confianza"

es que nos preocupas porque hace dias tambien estabas de igual modo

FLASHBACK

eran un dia normal en los angeles y todo andaba normal en el 2j.

todos iban a la piscina a tomar aire

y logan?, hibamos a salir a la piscina. dijo kendall algo preocupado

soy yo o a estado muy raro y ademas cada rato tiene mareos?. dijo carlos algo confundido

pues vamos a su habitacion y le preguntamos. dijo james algo curioso

en la habitacion logan salia del baño algo mariado, e iba a tomar algo de su mesa de noche pero llegaron sus amigos y no pudo

hey¡ logie vamos a la piscina? pregunto carlos entusiasmado

cre-o oo que yo paso. dijo logan sin alientos

estas bien logie?. pregunto james preocupado por su LOGIE

james estaba enamorado de logan, desde que lo conocio siente que es muy especial y muy comprensible con el y siempre lo ayda con sus ideas aunque sean tontas, era simplemente especial y bello. Pero james sabia que logan escondia algo muy malo y ademas que podria causarle daño a su logie.

si solo que me siento con tencion y ya-. dijo logan tomando aire

logan, si pasa algo raro contigo cuentanos somos tus amigos.- dijo kendall

kendall tambien sentia algo por logan, como era compañerista y lo ayudaba en momentos dificiles y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa para ser feliz eso le gustaba mucho de logan, pero igual que james kendall sabia que a logan le sucedia algo malo entonces sentia que podria lastimar a su logie.

nada kendall, solo fue un mareo y ya, vamos a la piscina y ya-. dijo logan con voz mas dura

si pasa algo contigo no dudes en confiar en nosotros-. dijo carlos con una sonrisa

ok?. como sea- dijo logan groseramente

FIN FLASHBACK

era el estres como hoy, ademas comi depronto algo malo y ya- dijo logan con aclaraciones

ok?- dijo carlos

no dudes en contarme si tienes problemas- dijo kendall sonrojandose

logan lo miro con rareza, pero debido a su otro problema no le puso atencion y respondio- ok

james sintio un poco de celos porque kendall le podia quitar a su logie

OK EMPECEMOS LA ENTREVISTA- dijo la presentadora a los cuatros chicos

* * *

ok mi primera historia espero salga bien reviews please

sugerencas se acepta

que ocultara logan? habra una relacion?

hasta la proxima semana.


End file.
